kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Naked Genius
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode NakedGenius.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Dr. Drakken plans to use Project Phoebus to make himself a genius. Instead, Rufus becomes a super genius, but his attempt to help Ron cheat at Algebra unintentionally gets Ron recognized as Middleton's newest prodigy. Mission Briefing * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: Use the Phoebus Effect in order to become smart enough to build a doomsday device. * Kim's transportation: Unknown how they got to Iowa. Bernice did help Kim get to the Dr. Zeruda place. Episode Description to be added Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags *All of the pictures of Ron shown on the news turn out bad. Middleton High School readerboard *Philosophy Club. We mold minds. *Biology Club. We mind molds. *WELCOME MATHEMATICIANS *Ron Stoppable. Learned here. Memorable Quotes Notes * This episode marks the first time in the series where a teacher other than Mr. Barkin has taught a class. * It is strange that in this ep, wherein Drakken "dumbs down", he is able to remember Ron's name without hesitation, referring to him as 'Mr. Stoppable'("Well, Mr. Stoppable, have fun with the fish!"), when in some other ep where he is in his "normal" self, he can't seem to remember. Although this could be due to Ron Stoppable being captured several hours ago, and has had several hours to construct a doomsday device, already. This unknown amount of time was not shown on camera, but it did take place. Production Information * 28th episode in chronological order. Errors * If the people who guard Project Phoebus do not even know what it does, how do Drakken and Shego know what it does? ** To be fair, the guards did not actually need to know what Project Phoebus did in order to guard it effectively, so that would fit with the expected "need-to-know only" status of a secret project: if you do not need to know, you are not told. Naturally, Drakken and Shego would not respect any rules regarding top secret classification as the guards would, so they would not hesitate to cause or take advantage of a security leak. * When Rufus comes around Ron’s back during Ms. Whisp’s speech about how Ron’s work was clearly completed by someone else, his hand briefly disappears. The fingers on his right hand also go directly through his homework during that scene. * The bottom of Ron's shirt turns red as the fish jumps up and snaps at him. * Why did Shego not just use her power to melt the jello stuff she was trapped in at the end? ** We do not really know how it works. Being engulfed in it, she might have harmed herself due to proximity. Continuity Allusions * Wade says "There can be only one!" This is a popular quote that is said in the TV show/movie Highlander. * Ms. Whisp is voiced by Mindy Cohn, the voice for Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo. Coincidentally, both have similar appearances and same voices. Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2